Dinner At The Castle
by Pricat
Summary: Ralph/Elsa! Ralph is invited to dinner at the castle in Arendelle but wanting to makeva good impression but things can go wrong with hilarious results. Will Ralph succeed?


**A/N**

**This is the one shot I was talking about which is inspired by a gif on tumblr of Anna and Elsa going chocolate and a pic of Ralph looking unhappy which sparked an idea since I support Ralph/Elsa with all my heart so imagined that after she and Ralph met and got to know each other, Elsa invited him to the castle for dinner and Anna doesn't trust him, after the whole Hans thing so Ralph is trying to make a good impression.**

**In this one shot, Ralph is invited to Arendelle for dinner but scared that he'll screw up or something since Elsa is a queen and everything plus Anna after the Hans thing, is very protective of Elsa and doesn't want her hurt but we know that wouldn't happen with Ralph since he's been emotionally hurt too like Elsa and made mistakes he's not proud of.**

**Dang it, I love this otp so much.**

* * *

"Oh man, late and need to get ready!

I don't want to let Elsa down!" a certain nine foot tall man wrapped in a towel said as he was getting ready since Elsa had invited him for dinner but he was a little anxious as well as excited because he loved being around Elsa but worried he'd screw things up.

"Whoa Ralphie, it's just dinner, no big deal.

You've been to my castle for dinner before and we had fun." Vanellope said while her friend was getting ready.

She knew her brother loved Elsa so that was why he was stressing about this remembering how getting the inviation when Felix and Calhoun had been around was hilarious since she was the only one who knew about him and Elsa.

"That's different kid as she's a queen and you're a president.

I can't afford to slip up." he said going into the closet.

He found his tux he had worn to Felix and Calhoun's wedding dso that would impress Elsa's kind of people as Vanellope understood why he wanted to make a good impression like when she and the other racers started hanging out.

"Just be yourself okay?

You're a wrecker and Elsa thinks you're adorable." Vanellope said.

Ralph blushed at that as he was going now making sure nobody like Gene saw going through the portal arriving in Arendelle and heading to the castle hoping he wasn't late.

He heard laughter seeing that Anna, Elsa and Olaf were ice skatying on the ink making him smile since he knew Elsa had made it and was seeing her hug him.

"I'm so glad you made it and thought you'd never get here." Elsa said smiling.

Anna chuckled as seeing her sister like this was sweet because she'd been a little wary after hearing Elsa talk about him remembering how she had loved Hans and he turned out to be all wrong in the end, plus she wanted her sister to be happy.

"Wow he looks bigger than Kristoff!" Olaf said.

"I know but we need to keep an eye as we don't know what his intentions are like towards Elsa or other people." she said.

Olaf wasn't so sure about this game because he knew Elsa liked Ralph from what she had told him.

He could sense he was a good person and Anna's meddling could ruin it or set Elsa off.

He then followed her inside, hearing laughter since Elsa was showing Ralph around and Anna was following them hearing everything they were talking about, which was cute but still on guard.

"Dinnertime!" a servant said.

Ralph began to sweat since he just wanted things to go well sensing Anna didn't trust him which he understood since he was like that with Vanellope and had to show the princess she had nothing to worry about, entering.

"Ralph you okay?

You seem... worried." Elsa said as he was sitting near her.

"I-I'm good Your Highness." he replied as Elsa sensed something was wrong.

The servants then brought out varieties of foods that he'd never seen before in either Niceland or Sugar Rush but there, it was just candy overload.

"So where doo you live?" Anna asked.

Ralph was a little shaky about this.

"N-Niceland." he answered softly as Elsa understood.

She hated being put on the spot like that, like at the coronation party.

"Never heard of that place before and is it linked to the Southern isles?" Anna said making Elsa growl.

"Anna he's not from there or like Hans.

I'm sorry about my little sister, she can be nosy." she said.

"It's fine since Vanellope is like that asking about you and how you got your glitch power." he said making Elsa snort with laughter.

"Aww yeah she does like last time when we made that snow wrecker." she said.

"Ooh you bult another brother?" Olaf said.

"It's in the forest somewhere Olaf." Elsa said as Ralph was slurping soup.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at this as it was what she liked about him, that he wasn't a prince or rotal since he was charming in his own ways which a lot of people didn't get.

Anna was slowly letting her guard down but still wary of him but Elsa knew dessert was coming and that it involved her and Ana's favourite, chocolate.

Ralph's eyes widened in horror at the fondue as Anna smirked knowing there was something about him.

"How come you don't like chocolate when my sister does?" she asked.

Ralph knew it reminded him of what had happened when the cybugs had attacked Sugar Rush because of him feeling shaky.

"I-It's kind of personal kid.

I-I gotts go." he said accidentally spraying chocolate everywhere making both Olaf and Elsa giggle seeing that but were going after hi knowing where he'd gone opening the portalas they were going through but Anna had followed wondering where her sister snuck off to a lot realising now it was to be with Ralph.

She then entered Sugar Rush in awe.

* * *

"Things were going semi well until dessert and it was chocolate, it had to be chocolate of all things!" Ralph was telling Vanellope in the bakery while the president was fixing up karts understanding.

Seeing Elsa there made her smile as Ralph blushed seeing her there but she hugged him.

"I-I'm sorry things didn't go right but I just wanted to impress ya but the anxiety and your sister, plus the fondue, made the night worse." he said.

"It's okay as Olaf explained how anxious you were and what Anna was doing, but I can make up my own mind but let me shed some light on this.

You see at my coronation, there was this jerk from the Southern Isles who my sister thought loved her but it turned out he was a snake asnd almost killed me.

That's why she was acting like a brat." she explained.

"That guy sounds like King Candy!

He was a bigger snake and almost killed mre and Ralphie but Ralphie kicked his butt making the beacon since all he wanted to do was protect me like with you, he really likes you." Vanellope said.

"Kid!" Ralph yelled blushing as Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"Sweetie love is something you'll understand when you're older but Ralph already showed it as love is putting somebody else's needs ahead of your own which he did for you plus it's not just romance or kissing.

It's also family love like the love of a sibling." she explained.

Vanellope understood but Anna was stunned hearing this.

"Ooh you guys wanna get ice cream?" Vanellope said.

"Sure but I see Anna's here." Elsa said.

"I just wanna talk to your friend sis/" Anna said making Ralph gulp.

"I know tonight went wrong because of me but I was just trying to protect her, you know?

You're very sweet to Elsa like that little girl." Anna said.

Elsa nodded as Vanellope was fixing a kart with her help while they talked.

Ralph then saw Olaf join them making Vanellope chuckle since she liked playing with him.

"So we good on the ice cream?" Ralph asked Elsa as she nodded.

They were going to the ice cream parlour but in a booth as Elsa had a hot fudge sundae, her first since they never had these in Arendelle but having a chocolategasm making Ralph chuckle.

"Let me guess, they don't have these where you're from right?" he asked.

"No but we should!" Elsa yelled.

He knew she never really had a lot of sugar and now she was hyper which was funny and stunning since the Snow Queen keot calm but realised he might have created a sugar monster in her.

"And this is why Vanellope eats ice cream sometimes, because she's worse." Ralph told Anna.

"Wow I've never seen her like this!" she said giggling.

Ralph saw Elsa calming down but sleepy knowing the sugar rush was over taking her to his place so she could sleep as Anna and Olaf were going back to Arendelle.

"Don't worry she'll be fine kid, the first sugar rush is the worst plus she's never had it before so she'll be fine." he said.

He was going to his apartment with a sleepy Elsa on his back knowing they'd had fun but was putting Elsa on the couch while putting on fuzzy red and black pyjamas with fuzzy brick slippers seeing Elsa walk in sleepily as he gave her some old fuzzy pyjamas which happened to be ice blue.

"Thanks." she said going into the bathroom.

She then came out but climbing into bed beside him as she hated sleeping alone plus it reminded her of when she and Anna used to share a room.

Ralph smiled seeing her pass out kissing her head but was sleepy himself turning the lamp out.


End file.
